


An Open Letter to Dean Winchester

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is canon, M/M, author is a teary eyed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: Please do not jump into the comments to tell me I am wrong and that I should feel differently. I will happily delete your comment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179





	An Open Letter to Dean Winchester

Dear Dean,

You, my sweet and wonderful friend, deserved better.

You deserved to die an old man with Cas and Sam at your side. You deserved more than a dog and some pie, though I am glad you got that. You deserved a bright and brilliant ending, not that joke they gave us last night.

Dean, you have been my favorite character for the past eight and a half years. You replaced MacGyver, and that's quite a feat, believe me. I started a fanclub at my high school in his honor. Anyway, I digress.

You, Dean, my all time favorite character, were rich and multifaceted. I saw so much of myself in you. You loved so hard, so well, even if you never believed you were worthy of such love. You deserved to be loved as hard as you loved. And I think, maybe, Castiel let you see that. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to say it back, because I know you would have. I'm sorry that this world still hates queer people so much. I'm sorry that you--and Jensen--were robbed of the chance to tell an incredible story about finding yourself late in life, of finding true happiness late in life. I'm sorry you achieved true free will just to have it ripped away.

Dean, I do not regret loving you these past years. I do not regret all the words I wrote, creating scenarios for you and Castiel to fall in love over and over, deep in the heart of your glorious found family. I do not regret any of it. I have no plans to stop writing your stories. You have my heart and you likely will for the rest of my life.

Thank you for being in my life, Dean. I hope your heaven is as wonderful and peaceful as you deserve. I hope you are truly happy. I miss you so much.

All of my love,

Jenn

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not jump into the comments to tell me I am wrong and that I should feel differently. I will happily delete your comment.


End file.
